Renesmee, That's Not Twister
by TheRealJacobImprint
Summary: Jacob & Renesmee spend a nice evening with each other, but see how quickly things go from perfect to *awkward silence* Post BD.


This story will be a ONE SHOT only! No correspondence will be entered into. I just need to get something else done while I'm waiting for inspiration to hit me again for _TTBIUA_ & _Proximity_.

An awkward moment is to be had for Renesmee and Jacob. Almost pure fluff, but with an extra surprise at the end. Takes place post Breaking Dawn but only by about a year or so :) Enjoy.

I do not own Twilight, I'm just a rabid fan girl :D

* * *

Renesmee

Life was so utterly and entirely perfect.

As we lay on this sandy beach, Jacob's hand in mine, I listened to the steady sync of our hearts, subtly interrupting the brush of waves breaking into the shore. The sun shone down on our faces and I sighed sweetly. My existence was pure bliss. And then, of course, it started to rain.

Big, wet, droplets fell from the sky, intruding on my La Push haven. Jacob glared up into the heavens, cursing the Lord's name under his breath.

'C'mon, Ness, let's get you home.' He pulled me up gently with a little tug on my arm, but I went willingly. 'How about a movie before you leave? Mom and Dad are out hunting, I'm sure they wont mind.'

Jake snorted. I shook my head sadly. 'Okay, Mom won't mind,' I rephrased. He laughed, and unexpectedly gathered me up in his arms, shielding me from the rain.

We ran through the woods in silence, all except for the rush of leaves that swirled in our way of passage. My werewolf's hand stayed clasped around mine, and it was strangely comforting. Like nothing in the world could interrupt our piece. Not a huge coven of vampire royalty, nor the big band of wolves just down the road. The same monstrous creatures were my family, whether Aunt Rosalie or my father liked it or not.

Before I knew it, we had arrived back at the big white house, gleaming in the subtle darkness. Knowing it would be only my uncles home this weekend, I pulled Jacob inside, keeping his huge hand firmly around my own. I could feel his tenseness circulate his body. Even after all this time, wondering idly into a house full of vampires did bother him just a bit. I yanked him down onto the sofa next to me and rubbed his thick forearm soothingly.

'What movie shall we watch?' I asked, glancing up at the huge cabinet full of DVDs. When he did not immediately reply, I looked back to see him staring at me in wonder. I never understood his gaze. It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time in his life. My cheeks flushed. Jacob coughed a laugh and shook his jet-black hair across my face teasingly.

'Please, no dog movies this time, Ness. Aunt Barbie gave me hell for that.' He rolled his eyes while gritting his teeth. I smothered a giggle. Picking out some generic love story film, I quickly dispensed it into the player and hurried back to my werewolf's arms.

He pulled me close to his side, and soothed my hair down softly with his chin. No, I was wrong before, I thought as the beginning credits started to roll on the screen. _This _was heaven.

Jacob

How unusually peaceful the bloodsucker's house was. Upstairs I could hear the banter of Emmett and Jasper playing their new X-Box. I considered joining them but after Emmett's loss last time, I guessed-again. To say he was a sore loser was an understatement.

My Nessie was curled into the cradle of my arms and I was_ safe_. As long as her heart bet, half vamp though it was, I would be okay. Soon enough, her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. I paid no mind to the dull movie that played on the Cullen's plasma; just the sound of her lungs working their magic was enough for me.

But suddenly, one of those urges came along again. Nothing disgustingly weird, no, never anything like that. Just the feeling that my beautiful imprint needed something. I looked around in concentration, looking for the source of my attention. But I was emanating only from her. The aura came to mind, and I felt the need to have her in a warm bed. As I glanced up at the ticking clock above the TV, I saw it read 9.05, much to late for my little _human _sweetheart. Scooping her up quickly, I threw the moleskin rug over her body and darted out the front door.

Once outside again, I felt the soothing, untainted air hit my lungs and I sighed, smiling as I quickened my pace. A crack of thunder echoed through the trees, and as I made the easy jump over the river, I could have sworn I saw a flash of lightening. I really did not want her out in this weather.

But, luckily enough, the cottage was barely a 40 second run from the main house. We reached it in no time at all, and I opened the door quietly. The tiny space was dark; all was peaceful and quiet. I tiptoed in silently, and shut the door behind me. But, for the second time tonight, I was wrong.

There was a loud _crack, _followed by a short giggle. I froze in my tracks, my hastiness nudging Nessie. She grumbled as she opened her eyes groggily, looking around. 'It's okay, Ness. I'm gonna put you to bed now, okay?' But she jumped from my arms, something catching her sensitive hearing, something mine missed.

Another giggle. Uh, oh. I was beginning to guess what was making the noises. Rather who…

'AHHHHHH!' Nessie's' scream echoed through the space, and I jolted instinctively to her side. As I looked up I had my suspicions confirmed. We were standing in the doorframe of Bella and Edward's bedroom. The sight; oh, hell, I would need counselling after this. Nessie came to her senses before me, turning away and walking numbly back towards her room. There sat Bella, my sweet _vampire _best friend butt naked on the huge gossamer bed. And Edward? Oh, I felt I was going to be sick. The two were frozen in shock, staring blankly into my eyes.

Something caught my elbow and tugged me forcefully away from the horrid scene. Nessie pulled me to the little kitchen table and plonked me into the seat opposite her. We sat in silence, staring wordlessly at the floor.

After about three minutes the two disgraced immortals emerged, red-faced and clothes torn. I began to open my mouth but Edward held his hand up first. 'Jacob, I am sorry you had to see…_that_.' For once the bloodsucker actually looked embarrassed. Good.

Bella was silent at her side, her only worry for the daughter that sat in the chair beside me, rocking her feet slowly back and forth. The awkward silence continued for another minute or so.

'Um, well, I'm going to, uh, go home now.' I stuttered finally, still blinking my eyes furiously to get that image out of my head. Edward nodded, his gaze fixed on Renesmee. She looked up at me and winced. 'Night, Jake.' She whispered and I kissed her head before running full speed away from the cottage I would _never _set foot in ever again.

But one last voice could be heard quite clearly, strangely chipper in this tense moment.

'Mommy, why were you and Daddy playing Twister on the bed?'

I burst into laughter.


End file.
